eq2cnfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
副本
副本，不用解释。下面是一些公共区域，或者叫公共副本，总之就是大家都能去的，怪不断刷新的。当然，也就是练级的好地方了。 好多名字都不记得了，有些很多地方，国服实在是没去过。惭愧......60级之后的，因为没有中文版，所以也没有办法翻译了。 Major Dungeons and Instances 编辑 This visual map contains all open dungeons (green), the largest instances (red), and lesser instances (yellow). More instances will be added to the map soon. 换个方式，可能看着会清楚一些，后面是推荐的冒险等级。当然，这个列表也不怎么灵，我们需要的是怪的等级范围。 Heroic Dungeons - listed by level 编辑 *Wailing Caves (11-17) *Blackburrow (13-18) *Stormhold (15-27) *Fallen Gate (18-25) *Crushbone Keep (20-30) *Ruins of Varsoon (23-34) *Nektropos Castle (30-37) *Runnyeye (30-39) *Kaladim (30-39) *The Obelisk of Lost Souls (37-49) *The Temple of Cazic-Thule (41-49) *Permafrost (45-51) *Solusek's Eye (45-53) *Klak'Anon (45-55) *The Clefts of Rujark (50-55) *The Living Tombs (50-55) *The Shimmering Citadel (52-58) *New Tunaria (55-65) *The Silent City (56-61) *Sanctum of the Scaleborn (60-67) *The Forsaken City (60-68) *Palace of the Awakened (65-70) *Mistmoore Catacombs (66-72) *Castle Mistmoore (70-75) *Karnor's Castle (72-78) *Chardok (74-80) *Sebilis (75-80) *The Hole (80-90) *Kael Drakkel (90+) *The Fortress of Drunder (90+) *Skyshrine: The City of Dracur (90+) 英雄团队副本，这个是允许一队人马挑战，有CD时间的。 Major Heroic Instances - listed by level 编辑 *Gobblerock's Hideout (25-30) *The Condemned Catacomb (25-30) *The D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Tombs of Night (30-36) *Nektropos Castle (32-38) *The Sullon Mines - Heroic (34-37) *Underrot Caverns: Fetid Halls (35-39) *The Crypt of T'haen (35-40) *Deathfist Citadel (39-45) *Icespire Summit (40-46) *The Tower of the Drafling (40-46) *Miragul's Menagerie (44-50) *Drowned Caverns: Outer Grotto (45-50) *Drowned Caverns: Flammable Fur (45-50) *Drowned Caverns: Hot Water (45-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Crawler Nest (45-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels (45-50) *The Sanctum of Fear (46-53) *Nektropos Castle: The Return (49-55) *The Icy Dig (49-55) *The Sanctorium (49-55) *The Mines of Meldrath (50-55) *The Hidden Cache (50-56) *Vault of Dust (50-56) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *Scornfeather Roost (53-58) *Ancient's Table (56-60) *The Cave of Knowledge (57-61) *Cazel's Mesa (58-63) *The Poets Palace (59-64) *The Acadechism (60-70) *The Nest of the Great Egg (62-67) *Den of the Devourer (67-70) *The Blackscale Sepulcher (64-70) *The Vaults of El'Arad (65-70) *Obelisk of Blight (65-70) *The Halls of Fate (66-70) *Crypt of Valdoon (69-74) *Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (70-75) *Nizara, City of the Nayad (70-75) *The Estate of Unrest (70-75) *The Crypt of Agony (76-78) *Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (77-80) *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (79-80) *Chelsith (79-80) *Runnyeye: The Gathering (80) *Veksar: The Invasion (80) *Emperor's Athenaeum (80) *Kurn's Tower: Breaching the Void (80) *Shard of Love: A Moment of Valor (50-90) *Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted (50-90) *Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken (50-90) *Befallen: Necrotic Asylum (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible (50-90) *The Deep Forge (50-90) *Najena's Hollow Tower (50-90) *Evernight Abbey (70-90) *Mistmyr Manor (70-90) *Ravenscale Repository (70-90) *Nu'roga (80) *Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha (80) *Obelisk of Ahkzul (80) *Anchor of Bazzul (80) *The Palace of Ferzhul (80) *The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen (80) *The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors (80) *The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold (80) *The Hole: Demitrik's Bastion (85) *The Hole: Spirit's Resonance (88) *The Hole: The Outer Vault (90) *The Vigilant: Incursion (90) *The Vigilant: Infiltration (90) *The Vigilant: Rescue (90) *Library of Erudin (87) *Erudin Research Halls (90) *Royal Palace of Erudin (90) *Vasty Deep: The Conservatory (87) *Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs (90) *Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella (92) *Zraxth's Unseen Arcanum (90) 2 Difficulty levels; Normal and Challenging *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors (90) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls (90) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Haunt of Syl'Tor (90) *Forgotten Pools (91) *Hold of Rime: The Ascent (91) *Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire (91) *Iceshard Keep (92) *Throne of Storms (92) *The Temple of Rallos Zek (92) *Crystal Caverns: Collapse (90) *Spire of Rage (92) *Strategist's Stronghold (93) *Tower of Tactics (94) *Elements of War (95) *Covenant District (94) *Lyceum of the Recondite (95) *Dracur Prime (96) *Sleeper's Tomb: the Awakening (96) *The Dreadcutter (97) *Temple of the Faceless (97) *Throne of Fear (98) *Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (98) *Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (98) *Wurmbone Crag (98) *Wurmbone's End (99) *Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (100) *The Nexus Core (Heroic) (95) *The Fractured Hive (Heroic) (95) *High Keep (Heroic) (96) *High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Heroic) (96) *Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Heroic) (97) *Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Heroic) (97) *Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Heroic) (98) *Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Heroic) (98) *Temple of Veeshan: Vulak'Aerr's Dominion (Heroic) (100)